Service providers utilize distributed networks to provide services to customers over large geographic areas. For example, power companies use power distribution lines to carry power from one or more power-generating stations to residential and commercial customer sites alike. The generating stations use alternating current (AC) to transmit power over long distances via the power distribution lines. Long-distance transmission can be accomplished using a relatively high voltage. Substations located near the customer sites provide a step-down from the high voltage to a lower voltage (e.g., using transformers). Power distribution lines carry this lower-voltage AC from the substations to the endpoint devices customer sites.
Communications providers may utilize a distributed communications network to provide communications services to customers. Similarly, power companies utilize a network of power lines, meters, and other network elements to provide power to customers throughout a geographic region and to receive data about the power usage. However, data communication between a central collector and many thousands of endpoint devices over power distribution lines can be a particularly challenging issue. The sheer number of endpoint devices contributes to a host of issues including synchronization, communication bandwidth and cost concerns. Moreover, variations in alternating current carried on power lines can make the communication of data along with the current difficult to achieve.
These and other issues present challenges to the design and operation of power-line communication apparatuses, systems and networks.